


I Keep Finding My Way Back To You

by HolyTrinity



Series: Triumvirate [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity
Summary: "Jeongguk likes to think he’s a lucky guy."





	I Keep Finding My Way Back To You

Jeongguk likes to think he’s a lucky guy. So far, he’s been passing all of his tests and he remembers to turn his papers in on time. By on time, he means five minutes before class starts, but at least it’s turned in. Plus, he has yet to get anything below a B+. So yeah, he figures he’s lucky. 

But, for some reason, he hasn’t seen Daniel or Jimin around campus at all. And it’s not for a lack of trying. Sure, he’s busy, but he’s not that busy that he can’t take in his surroundings. Honestly, if they didn’t say they went to the same school as him, he would never know, because he’s literally never seen them around.

Until he stumbles into one of their make out sessions.

It’s entirely accidental on his part. Jeongguk had just been minding his own business, heading off towards the library. He had taken a different route than his normal one, only because everyone was getting out of class at the same time and the alternate route had far less people. In fact, not many people went the alternate route simply because it would take longer. Jeongguk doesn’t much care for that because it’ll be a nice workout.

So, he’s got his backpack hanging off one shoulder and he’s running his fingers through his hair as he turns the corner and immediately comes to a screeching halt at what he sees.

Immediately before him is Park Jimin and Kang Daniel. If he had been paying attention, he would have smelt them, but he had been distracted. Now that they’re right before him, he can smell their sweet, interwoven scents laced with the thickness of desire and lust.

Daniel, who is the taller one in the relationship, is surprisingly the one pushed against the wall. Although their fingers are laced together, Jimin has them pinned against the wall so Daniel can’t touch him. Jimin is very much in Daniel’s space, nipping at Daniel’s neck. The taller omega has his head thrown back, lashes fluttering as Jimin continues his ministrations. 

It’s...beautiful is the only word that springs to mind. Jimin is shorter, but he’s not leaning up at all. Jeongguk’s pretty sure Daniel is slouching a bit but they look so elegant and perfect together that it doesn’t even matter. 

Before his very eyes, Jimin sucks what’s going to be a very impressive hickey into Daniel’s neck and Jeongguk...he can’t move. He is well aware that the appropriate response to seeing someone making out in the hallway, is to keep it pushing. However, his feet are glued to the floor and his eyes are glued to the perfect picture the two make. It really doesn’t help that Daniel seems to be a rather noisy lover.

He sounds so pretty and breathless and Jeongguk is…

Well, he’s helpless. So he just stands there, watching, amazed that they haven’t noticed him. He must be emitting some very strong desire right now, but they seem oblivious and he’s too dumbstruck to even do anything besides stare.

Jeongguk’s mind has stalled at some point and all he’s capable of is watching this epic moment and just be in awe of even having the opportunity. He knows plenty of omegas considering he’s not a knothead who sees them as objects because of the way they presented. He knows how sweet and adorable they are, how gentle they can be when they’re comfortable and happy. Hell, he’s even helped enough omegas through their heats to almost taste the syrupy sweet scent that must surround the two when they’re really aroused.

But.

He’s never met an omega whose significant other is also an omega. Of course he knows that it’s totally normal despite the whole stigma and stereotype of omegas needing alphas and seeing alphas as the cream of the crop and all that bull, but no one prepared him for this. There were no pamphlets, no forums, no newsletters about how all that buttery sweetness contained in an omega doubles, no triples, no fucking quadruples when it comes to an omega couple. 

It doesn’t help that Jeongguk is attracted to this omega pair. They’re beautiful, Daniel and Jimin, but together, as Daniel  _ and _ Jimin, it’s literally awe inspiring. Like, there are probably sculptors and artists bemoaning their early demise simply because they missed out on the chance to even attempt to capture the beauty that Jeongguk is seeing.

And it’s beautiful, it’s so beautiful, the way that Jimin kisses his way up Daniel’s neck, a small smile curving his pouty lips upwards. Jimin seems more than happy to just kiss at Daniel’s neck, but the small noises that Daniel’s making seems to encourage him to go higher, to slot pretty pink lips against ones that are just as soft looking but leaning more towards red than pink. 

Jimin lets go of one of Daniel’s hands, which is much smaller in comparison but obviously strong enough to keep him pinned, and instead uses it to tip Daniel’s chin down. Their lips meet then, and they move together perfectly, Daniel making a soft, pleased noise in the back of his throat.

Daniel turns his head a little and Jeongguk sees someone’s tongue, he’s pretty sure it’s Jimin’s, but before he can figure that out, he realizes one pretty important thing; Daniel can see him.

Daniel  _ has _ seen him!

Jeongguk starts a little, eyes widening, but Daniel doesn’t look bothered. His eyes are heavily lidded but they’re obviously making eye contact. Jeongguk’s pretty sure that at this point, he should run for his life before Daniel notifies Jimin of his presence and Jimin tears him into teeny tiny pieces, but that doesn’t happen.

It doesn’t happen because Daniel smiles into the kiss, and...keeps looking at Jeongguk. He pulls away from Jimin and Jeongguk’s sure his life is about to end in the most painful and mortifying manner, but it doesn’t happen. Instead, Daniel shifts and presses his lips to Jimin’s neck, most likely returning the favor. 

And he’s still holding eye contact with Jeongguk, and smiling.

Jimin makes a low noise in his throat, one of pleasure, before Jeongguk sees his hand slide down, disappearing behind Daniel. Immediately in response, Daniel gasps and his eyes flutter closed for a second as he presses closer to Jimin.

Jeongguk’s brain tells him that it’s the perfect time to make a run for it, but his brain has shut down. All the blood is flowing directly downwards and there’s not enough to give his brain the strength to make him function. So, when Daniel’s eyes open again, immediately meeting his gaze once more, Jeongguk is still there, like a peeping tom. A very obvious one.

Jeongguk’s heart is in his throat by now, beating so loud it’s the only thing he can hear, so he’s really confused when Daniel nods into Jimin’s neck. He isn’t exactly sure what the nod is for let alone why Daniel did it, but before he can do anything, Jimin’s pulling back.

It’s very obvious that Jimin is shifting his weight in a way to turn around, but Jeongguk’s brain still isn’t powering up. The only head that’s functioning is in his pants and thankfully, it’s not showing because the situation is already dire.

When Jimin turns around, Jeongguk is more than ready for the gates of hell to open up and gobble him down. Jeongguk has seen Jimin punch an alpha over Daniel, he does not want to be the next one on the list. However, Jimin doesn’t look angry. In fact, he looks pretty damn smug.

His lips are all puffy and kind of glossy, most likely from the kissing, but there’s a smirk there that’s very defined. His eyes are dark with his arousal, but one eyebrow is cocked up in amusement. It’s interesting to note that when he smiles, the scars on his cheek wrinkle a little, kind of like the corner of his eyes as they curve. It’s adorable.

“Enjoy the show?” Jimin asks and Jeongguk’s surprised there’s no venom there.

“I-I-,” Jeongguk manages to stutter out as his brain throws out distress signals.

Jimin laughs a little, low and amused. Daniel’s still smiling, but there’s nothing mean about it. It’s still sugary sweet, like he’s been given exactly what he wants.

Jeongguk’s pretty sure that Jimin’s gearing up to tease him, there’s this teasing glint in his eye that seems to be harmless, but before he can, Daniel grabs his wrist and tugs.

“C’mon kid,” he says, gaze jumping from Jeongguk to Jimin, “we’ve still got practice. Told you this wasn’t a good spot.”

“Yeah yeah, you weren’t complaining a second ago, doll,” Jimin replies.

“That’s ‘cause you had your tongue down my throat,” Daniel answers, shifting so he’s walking backwards slowly, tugging on Jimin’s wrist again.

“You say that like you don’t like it.” Jimin replies, and they’re flirting with each other like Jeongguk isn’t even there, or maybe more like they don’t mind that he’s there, and he finds it endearing for some reason.

“I love it, but, rehearsals. We don’t have time to tease the puppy,” Daniel says and it takes Jeongguk a moment to realize Daniel’s talking about him.

His heart may or may not start racing when he realizes he’s been given a nickname.

Jimin eyes him a little, taking a few steps along with Daniel’s tugging before he shrugs.

“Alright, let’s go,” he says, turning away.

“Hope you had as much fun as we did,” Jimin says over his shoulder, lifting his free hand in a little wave.

“See you ‘round, puppy,” Daniel says, lifting his free hand to wiggle his fingers at Jeongguk before they’re both turning around and disappearing down the hall.

Jeongguk stands there for a good five minutes, just processing everything that’s just happened. After searching for them for what seems like years, he stumbles upon them in a very intimate setting, and watched! And they didn’t mind! Hell, he’s pretty sure Daniel enjoyed being watched. People always assume that all omegas are vanilla sweethearts who most likely only do the horizontal humpty, but Jeongguk knows better. He’s helped enough omegas to know that they range in a large variety like everybody else.

Staring after Jimin and Daniel, he realizes that these two, definitely do not fall into the stereotype of being vanilla sweethearts. Sure, they’re sweethearts, but that was a tease even if they hadn’t meant for it to start that way. Now that he thinks about it, they probably knew he was there. Omegas are more sensitive to smells so even if they were as immersed into each other as they looked, they most likely smelt him at some point.

And...Jeongguk doesn’t really know what to do with that information. Hell, his brain still can’t compute that Daniel has a nickname for him! And Jimin doesn’t seem to want to rip his head off and use it as a mug for his morning coffee, so that’s always a plus in his books, especially considering the intimate scene he’s just witnessed.

So, after he’s finished processing as much of what just happened as he can, Jeongguk finds himself shifting his plans. He’s definitely not going to the library right now, not with the full hard on he’s rocking. So, squaring his shoulders and shoving down his pride, because right now, his arousal could DDT his pride through a table, he waddles towards the bathroom to get rid of his...problem.

He may or may not think about Daniel and Jimin while he’s got his hand wrapped around his dick, jacking himself off. He also may or may not cum embarrassingly fast when he recalls Daniel’s nickname for him and Jimin’s smug expression when he turns around. He has to shove his free hand into his mouth, biting down on the side of his hand to try and mute the noises he makes.

Yeah, studying can wait. Right now, Jeongguk needs a nap.


End file.
